


Just a Nibble: Lindsey

by maryperk



Series: Nibble Verse [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Moresomes, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryperk/pseuds/maryperk
Summary: A bet and a night at the Bronze





	Just a Nibble: Lindsey

One shot.

Lindsey hated Lilah Morgan.

Really.

He loathed her very existence. He would have his revenge or his name was Lindsey James McDonald.

Lindsey reached up to adjust the Easter bonnet perched on his head. It was bad enough that Lilah had conned him into squeezing himself into a corset, girdle, dress, and heels, but the hat was too much.

"No client is worth this," the lawyer muttered to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"Has everyone picked their target?" Lawson asked. "Willow and I decided on the shy brunette in the corner. Her friend called her Tara."

Angelus petted Xander's arm. He smirked at the haughty snort of disdain the young mortal gave him. "The pretty blond at the bar with the pretty drink."

"The buff crossdresser at the table in the back," Spike replied. "The Slayer wants to try out a new toy."

Buffy slapped Spike's arm. "Hush. Nobody needs to know about that." She looked around the club. "You know the Bronze looks exactly the same as last time we were here."

Willow snorted. "Yeah, all of two months ago."

"Less chitchat and more seduction," Angelus grumbled. He rose to his feet, and he grabbed Xander's arm. "Let's go have some fun, boy."

"Quit being a pushy vamp." Xander grimaced, but he let Angelus pull him to his feet. "And I have a name. It's Xander, not boy."

Lawson shrugged. "Might as well get to it then. May the best couple win." He offered his hand to Willow. He smiled down at her. "We're gonna win this bet. I look forward to claiming our prize, don't you, Wills?"

"Oh yes." Willow nodded while she smirked at Buffy. "Breakfast in bed for a week sounds like a treat."

Xander watched Lawson and Willow saunter off towards their prey before he turned to Buffy. "She's forgotten about the last time you cooked breakfast, you know."

"That so wasn't my fault," Buffy protested. "How was I supposed to know pancake batter would do that?"

"I don't even want to know," Angelus grunted before pulling Xander away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

A waitress appeared at the table next to Lindsey. On her tray sat a blood red drink in a champagne flute. She placed the glass on the table in front of him. "This is from the two blonds at the far table."

Lindsey glanced to where the waitress indicated. Two gorgeous blonds, one male and one female, both raised glasses with similar drinks. They toasted him before they both kept their eyes on him while they took synchronized sips.

"What's it called?" Lindsey asked. He looked at the waitress, and he absentmindedly noted that her name tag said 'Jack'.

"Here at the Bronze we call it Blood Play," Jack replied. "It's white rum, raspberry syrup, and a dash of Tabasco sauce. It's a variation of another drink, but everyone likes this one better."

Lindsey looked towards the blonds who were still watching him in eager anticipation. He mentally shrugged. His business date was late. No harm would come from playing for awhile, while he waited.

Lindsey picked up the drink. He saluted the blonds with the glass before taking a sip. He watched while the pair grabbed their own drinks, and they rose to their feet.

"Bring me another one of these," Lindsey said to Jack. "More Tabasco though. I like spicy."

"You hear that, luv," the blond man nuzzled into the woman's neck. "He likes spicy."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Hours later, after a few more drinks and a flirty seduction, Lindsey found himself wedged between a vampire and a Slayer. He had always considered himself a kinky bastard, but he had nothing on these two.

"You're thinking too hard, Linds," Buffy whispered in the lawyer's ear. She snickered when she made a powerful thrust into Lindsey, and he let out a grunt of pleasure.

"Only thinking about how I never knew how sexy a chick with a strap-on was before," Lindsey drawled.

"Less talkin' and more shaggin'." Spike pulled Lindsey's head down for a wet, tongue-filled kiss.

Lindsey let out a groan when the new position allowed him to slip deeper inside Spike. The vampire's lips brushed along his cheek to his pulse point. The only thing that suppressed the lawyer's natural fear of being vamp food was the Wolfram and Hart contract he had signed on gaining employment.

On the bedside table, Lindsey's phone started to ring.

"Don't get that," Buffy whispered.

"Might be my boss." Lindsey stretched over to grab his phone. He flipped it open, and he said, "McDonald speaking."

"Where the fuck are you, McDonald?" Lilah hissed.

"I'm really busy right now, Lilah," Lindsey laughed. He let his Oklahoma accent bleed into his words. "I'll get back to you later."

Lilah let out an angry growl. "You'll get back to me now."

Spike grabbed the phone away from Lindsey. He smirked into his newest lover's face. "Lilah, pet. Buff and I plan on keepin' Lindsey."

"Who is this?" Lilah demanded to know. "Lindsey was supposed to meet with a Wolfram and Hart client."

"Oh, about that ..." Spike trailed off. "You see, the Slayer took exception to her evening bein' interrupted. She slayed that demon right and proper."

Lindsey grabbed the phone back from Spike. He winced when Lilah screeched in his ear. "Good-bye, Lilah." He shut off the phone before he tossed it aside.

Buffy leaned in to lick Lindsey's ear. "Now, where were we?"

"The two of you were going to fuck me till I cum," Lindsey grunted. He was surprised he kept his hard-on during Lilah's call. Usually, the sound of the woman's voice made his dick shrivel.

Spike laid back, and he spread his legs wider to allow deeper penetration by Lindsey's cock. He threw one arm over his head while he smirked at Buffy over their lover's shoulder. "Fuck us hard, luv," he directed.

"My pleasure," Buffy purred. 

Lindsey relaxed into the bliss of fucking and being fucked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Buffy settled against Spike. "We should keep him," she whispered. "He is so in need of being loved."

"I'm not a puppy you brought home from the pound," Lindsey grumbled from behind Spike, his voice muffled by the pillow his face was buried in.

"More like a snake there, mate," Spike said with a chuckle. "But then again, I'm fond of cold blooded creatures."

"Should I be insulted?"

"Nah." Spike rolled over to straddle Lindsey's lean hips. His half hard prick pressed against the cleft of Lindsey's ass. He braced himself before leaning down to clamp his human teeth into the flesh of his lover's neck.

Lindsey moaned while he bucked against Spike. "Can I just lay here and take it like a man?"

Spike licked at the spot he had bitten. He had broken the surface of Lindsey's skin, and the blood welled up, letting the vampire get a taste.

Buffy giggled while she rolled into Lindsey's side. She beamed up at Spike before she whispered in Lindsey's ear, "I want to see Spike's mouth on you. Is that okay?"

Lindsey grunted his agreement.

"What about his teeth? His fangs?" Buffy asked.

Lindsey turned his face towards Buffy. "Oh fuck. Yes! Please!"

"You heard him, baby," Buffy cooed. "He wants your fangs." Then, she settled back to watch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Lindsey's eyes slid shut when Spike started to trail his mouth down Lindsey's spine. The sensual glide of the vampire's tongue mixed with the prick of sharp fangs amped up the arousal in the room. Lindsey gripped the sheet while he spread his legs. "Feels so good," he grunted. 

"Looks good too," Buffy replied. Her breath came out in excited huffs.

Lindsey opened his eyes to look at Buffy. He panted when he greeted by the sight of her tugging on her nipples. She rolled the hardened peaks back and forth between her fingertips.

"You like to watch?" Buffy asked.

"Rather tie you to the bed and let Spike and me take turns suckin' on those titties," Lindsey rumbled.

"Sounds like a plan," Spike said, his voice muffled against Lindsey's back. "Next time."

"Next time?" Lindsey's voice ended with a squeak when Spike sank his teeth into the fleshy mound of Lindsey's left butt cheek. "Fuck, at this rate, I won't be able to sit still tomorrow. I have meetings all damned day."

"Good," Buffy replied. "That Lilah person need to know you're taken, and you need to remember you belong to us now." She turned her attention to Spike. Bite the other cheek harder."

Lindsey shifted with a grunt when Spike complied. He automatically widened his legs more to give Spike better access.

Spike's strong fingers spread Lindsey's butt cheeks apart to expose his hole. He knew on top of the bite marks, he was going to have finger-shaped bruises. He gasped with delight when Spike's tongue dipped in to lick the uncovered skin.

"Fuck." Lindsey shuddered, and he moved towards Spike's mouth. "Feels so damned good."

"Yeah, Spike's very good with his mouth," Buffy said. "He can lick for hours. Having a vampire boyfriend is really awesome."

"Yes," Lindsey gasped out when Spike pressed his tongue inside.

As before, Lindsey let the gratification of being fucked wash over him. Even if his time with Spike and Buffy only lasted one night, he was going to enjoy himself to the fullest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

THE NEXT MORNING

"If we keep collecting humans we're going to need to start keeping more food around." Lawson bent down to look into the fridge.

Angelus yawned and stretched. He rubbed his hand through the hair on his lower belly. "Vengeance demon, not human," he grunted.

"Lawyer," Spike muttered. "We're keepin' him."

"Wills' is quite infatuated with Tara also," Lawson commented.

Xander stumbled into the kitchen, and he fell into the chair beside Angelus. Much to everyone's surprise he rested his head on Angelus' shoulder. Always before, the young human had avoided the vampire's touch unless he couldn't get out of it. It was a shocking change. "Anya will fuck us both to death in six months if we don't pace ourselves."

"Yeah, I'd say we're acquiring more humans." Lawson closed the fridge. "So, who won the bet?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Lindsey shifted in his chair again. The pleasant ache of good sex caused his mind to be some place besides his meeting.

"For fuck's sake," Lilah hissed in Lindsey's ear. "Can't you sit still for two seconds?"

Lindsey smirked at the woman. "You really should go out and get laid, Lilah. Might help your attitude."

"I don't need to get laid."

"Whatever you say," Lindsey replied. "Thanks though, sweetheart. That Easter bonnet was inspired."


End file.
